The invention relates to an active substance dispenser with a storage container, a drag piston displaceable therein and tightly sealing the storage space at one end and a piston pump provided at the container end opposite to the drag piston. The piston pump is connected on the outlet side with an active substance discharge opening. The pump cylinder of said piston pump, which receives a displaceable pump piston, is connected on the inlet side to the storage space.
Known active substance or material dispensers of this type are generally used for pasty substances, e.g. toothpaste. The known dispensers are not suitable for active substances to be atomized, e.g. highly fluid substances, such as medical therapeutic and prophylactic substances or the like. In addition, they are relatively difficult to operate and the discharge pressure is relatively low.